Life is a Mess Explanation
by Sici Lupin
Summary: The title tells all.
1. The Basics

**Here is an explanation of the story Life is a Mess:**

-Lupin and Tonks are married

-Their daughter is Narcissa Lupin

-She hates her name because that's Draco's mom's name

-She created the nickname Sici (pronounced Cece)

-Sici is a werewolf

-Sici is a shapeshifter (change into anything at all even animals)

-Sici and Harry are dating

-Ron and Hermione are dating

-Kat is not really an exchange student, she never went to school

-She's on the run from the MoM

-Her parents were murdered (more like eaten though) by Fenrir Greyback

-She tries to kill people (she goes on a rampage) whwenever werewolves are mentioned

-This story is actually a mixture os the Inheritance series( Eragon, Eldest?Empire?) and Harry Potter

-The story unravels as it goes

-sorry for all the ( ) they r just usefull


	2. Sici's Life Story

She was and is always 1 year older than Harry, so she should be a year ahead of him...but She was kept behind a year. So Harry would not be alone in the world...So he would have a friend. Sici did not know at first who her parents were, so Dumbledore put things together...Remember, Sici and Harry loved each other...Dumbledore told Sici she was Narcissa Potter, so she thought for half of first year she couldn't love Harry as a boyfriend. She then was told she wasn't related so she loved him again. She was told she was Sirius's daughter...now, they couldn't ask him about it because he was cooped up in Azkaban and every body still thought him a mass murderer. Then she was told she was a potter again, Dumbledore thought she was a Potter because when James and Lily were murdered...she was with Claire Potter and Harry Potter...and she had a scar (because she tried to protect Harry so she ended up getting some of the curse too). So they thought they were brother and sister again. In the summer between 1st and 2nd year, Sici was told she wasn't a potter. Dumbledore at that point didn't know who her parents were. Then Dumbledore sent her a letter about two weeks before school started (before the Ford Anglia incident) saying she was some how related to the Weasleys, which she didn't know whether to believe or not. But she knew she was a shape shifter which is part metamorphmagus so she thought that could have something to do with it. During the time she spent with the Weasleys., they all believed they were related... Then they went back to school and she was told on the second day there that she wasn't Sici Weasley, he was Sici Black again... At this point she started to doubt she had a family. Then towards the midpoint she was told she was Sici Potter again. By the end of 2nd year she became Sici Black again... Then in third year, Dumbledore told her who he thought her family was, and he finally had her believed mom and dad go to a muggle hospital to have their blood checked for DNA matches... They matched perfectly! She now knew who her family was... She didn't tell anyone but Claire and Hermione... In the shrieking shack, when Sirius, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Claire, Scabbers(Pettigrew) and Sici were there, Hermione screamed out Lupin was a werewolf...and that Sici was too. That was when every one learned the truth about her monthly absence from classes, meals, etc. Only Claire and Kat knew about her werewolf secret. Then, when Scabbers was revealed as Pettigrew and Sirius and Lupin were pointing their wands at him and yelling at him, Pettigrew went to Harry and begged for mercy, Sirius pulled him away…. Well, then he went to Sici, Sirius went to pull him away from her, but he couldn't move Pettigrew. Then Lupin ran over to help and roared... 

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!!!"

Everyone froze.

That is how her story ends…I can't tell if it is a happy ending or a sad ending, or something else….maybe you can help.

And her mother is Tonks

(for an explanation of how that is possible and a couple other things, go to my account on deviantart. It is all in my comments section.(my name is SiciLupin) And I also have a picture of Sici and Harry in my gallery. So please go check it out!)


End file.
